Where The Heart Is
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Life was full of one giant leap after the other. Tony was ready to take the next big leap in life, because really, he'd go to the end of time with Pepper. Honestly, he just can't stand the thought of her being away for so long. His solution is simple. Take the next big leap and hope someone catches him, and that she says yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, now that I'm back in the swing of writing, I should probably work on one of my other stories, but I'm still stuck on those. I'll figure something out. Anyway, this idea was inspired by this AMV that went to the song "To Build A Home" by Cinematic Orchestra, even though the song really has nothing to do with the story, the video helped with the inspiration. If you want exact details, PM me. It's a beautiful song, by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: IMAA and all it's characters belongs to its rightful owners.**

Seven days.

Seven days exactly until one chapter closed and another chapter opened. This was a fact that Tony was very aware of. Only weeks ago, Tony saw this change as nothing more than the end of high school and the start of even more school. Though something changed in the past week and suddenly the change was so much more than that. It was now a new chapter of life and it was going to begin whether Tony wanted it or not.

Tony didn't care whether or not the new chapter started, actually he was quite excited for it to happen. Except he had a few things to get done before the week was over. Knowing Tony Stark, a few things actually meant a mountain of things, also known as, life changing things. he wanted–no, he needed to get these things done before the end of the week.

Which, was exactly was he was fretting about right now.

"What are you stressing about?" his best friend inquired as he leaned against the table Tony was working on.

"I don't know Rhodey," Tony replied pushing his latest project aside with frustration. He didn't even know what he was trying to invent. At this point, it seemed like he was just putting metal bits and screws together and seeing where that got him. Nowhere. He tended to build useless junk when his mind couldn't focus on anything else.

"If you're worried about finals, don't be," Rhodey assured him. "You'll ace them. At least the ones that count."

Tony gave a stubborn shake of his head. "No, I don't care about finals–Okay, maybe drama, but that's all. Anyway, that's not what I'm stressing about."

Rhodey lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"We have seven days, Rhodey," Tony continued, pushing back in his chair. "One week until we graduate. And that means I only have seven days to..."

That's when the severity of his problem hit. Seven days. He only had _seven_ days. He'd never make it in time! Seven days would never be enough knowing him. Actually, counting the hours they were in school and the hours that would be spent studying and then sleeping, he had less than seven days! He hadn't known that his already short window of time had just been seriously cut down in size by at least half.

He ran his hands through his hair several times, before stopping to grasp two handfuls of hair. "Oh man, Rhodey! I screwed up! I screwed up so badly!"

Rhodey remembered the last time Tony had been so flustered and upset. Then it dawned on him. "It's Pepper isn't it?"

Tony dropped his hands to his side and stared Rhodey with widened eyes as if it was obvious, but suddenly looked away with a wild shake of his head. "No...maybe..." he gave a sigh. "Yes."

Rhodey walked over to his friend with a look of sympathy. "Look man, she already said yes. Actually, she said yes like three months ago. You shouldn't be freaking out about it now."

Only three months ago, actually it might have been sooner than that, after the invasion Tony had started acting exactly as he is now. He panicked and fretted about the three months left of school and how he didn't have enough time to ask Pepper one question. To be his girlfriend. After Rhodey gave him a good talk and his father gave him the much needed push, Tony finally manned up and stopped freaking out. Instead he went and asked Pepper the question that had been tormenting his mind for weeks. As everyone had expected, she had said yes. Well, she thought about it for a few days _–_ the worst few days of Tony's life according to him _–_ before finally giving him the answer he desired so.

"No," Tony gave a shake of his head. "That's not it. It's just...she's going to be..."

At Tony's dejected look, Rhodey realized what the inventor's problem was. "Oh," was the only thing he could think to say.

Tony spun himself on his chair in the silence, letting his hair cover his eyes. His very blue eyes that felt like letting the gates to a dam open to let the water flow freely like it was supposed to.

"It's not like it's forever," Rhodey tried to console his friend. "She'll come back."

Tony kicked his foot out to stop his spinning. "She'll come back? If we're lucky, she come back in _four_ years! It could even be six, or eight, or even ten! I've even heard of twelve! Rhodey it could be twelve years until she comes back! What if...what if she found someone else! What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if _–"_

 _"_ Tony," Rhodey interrupted before Tony could conclude anything more than he couldn't handle. "She's not going to be gone for twelve years. She only plans on getting her bachelor's degree. You need to stop freaking out," Tony sent him a glare, which Rhodey decidedly ignored, "and realize that she's not going that far away. You're Tony Stark, you own your own _private jet,_ and need I remind you that you're also Iron Man?"

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but realized that his best friend was correct. Pepper wasn't going to be too far away. Far enough that no reasonable cab would drive him there and far enough that it could potentially call for use of that private jet Rhodey had mentioned had Tony not wanted to bother with the Iron Man suit or make the drive himself. But close enough that Tony was would be able to stop by once a week or so despite running his own company. How come he hadn't thought about that sooner?

This new revelation just threw out that seven day window of time out the _–_ well, window. But he had been so worked up about this for so long, and he'd finally talked himself into actually taking that big leap only days ago, despite the fact that he was still fretting about it. Did it make any sense to still throw away that option? That option that seemed like the only reasonable and acceptable option just minutes ago?

He could still do it! He still had the courage and he could challenge himself to get it done before the seven day window. He liked challenges. Why else had he continued to be Iron Man after his identity was given up? That has proven time and time again to be one his most difficult challenges yet.

Though, was it too big of a leap? He took so many baby steps, especially when Pepper was involved, that would going through with his plan be too much of a leap? Was he building up too much hope, too much faith that she'd accept without question, without a doubt in her mind?

"What are you troubled about now?" Rhodey asked, ending Tony's thoughts.

Tony looked up at Rhodey, wondering what Rhodey would do if he was in this situation. Well, considering that Rhodey hasn't been in any serious relationships before, it was hard to guess what Rhodey would do. He was a calm, calculated person who thought things through, while Tony was always worked up about something and acting on his thoughts impulsively. But even when Tony tried to calmly think things through to come up with the most reasonable and best choice, he always found a way to contradict his decision in the end.

"Rhodey, I want to ask Pepper to move in with me."

Tony's impulsiveness at it's peak.

Rhodey could only stare into Tony's determined blue eyes as if he was searching for something. He stared a little more as he pulled himself up on the table. He sighed before finally breaking the silence. "Are you sure? That's a big leap, are you sure you want to make that kind of commitment?"

"Well, I'm not asking her to marry me! Her dad would kill me in an instant if I did that right now!" Tony replied, sounding offended that Rhodey would ask such a thing. "It's just...I've given it so much thought and I just..."

"I understand," Rhodey gave friend an understanding smile, "you can't stand the thought of being without her."

"I can't bear it, Rhodey," Tony practically whined. It felt like someone had taken a flame to his heart each time he thought of Pepper and just the thought of her being so far away for so long made his heart go cold with dread and loneliness. "People think we're just teens who think we're in love and that it'll all go away once we stop seeing each other long enough to realize that we can survive and live without the other. But I can't see myself living anything life without her in it. I _don't_ want to think about a life without her.

"I know what I'm asking for is huge and it's nothing like an extended sleep over," Tony told Rhodey, as if he needed to explain his reasons even more. "I know that Pepper will need to give it some thought and that she might say no. But I'm willing to take that chance!"

"Are you?" Rhodey challenged, holding back his smirk.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Rhodey before standing up, his shoulders wide with his determination. "Yes, I am."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rhodey made a grand gesture to the Armory door, the smirk making its way on Rhodey's lips.

Tony didn't wait before practically marching to the door a newfound bounce to his step. He stopped and looked over his shoulder quickly. "Don't think I don't know what you just did there."

Rhodey just waved, silently wished his best friend, who was practically his brother, good luck.

xXx

Tony had almost lost his nerve three times. Once when he was halfway to Pepper's house, once at her door, and again when she answered the door. Especially when he realized that he hadn't paid attention to the time at all. The sky was dimming and the sun was definitely touching the horizon. Simply put, it was late. Late enough for Pepper to already be in her pajamas. Her pajamas that consisted of loose blue shorts and a fitting pink tank top, and to top it all off, white, fluffy slippers; the same slipper Tony had bought just last week actually. But it wasn't late enough to where she had already laid down to go to sleep.

"Tony!" she sounded both surprised and happy, which was definitely a good sign. He'd hate it if he had caught her in one of her moods.

"Hey, Pep," Tony smiled fondly at his redheaded girlfriend. The girlfriend he never thought he'd have. "Is your dad home?"

Pepper lifted an eyebrow and the inquiry, noting how he never seemed concerned about her dad's whereabouts before. Actually, the two got along pretty well considering how protective her dad can be. "Um, no not right now. He had to work late, but he's supposed to be here soon."

"Good," Tony nodded more to encourage himself than in response to her. That mean he could speak his mind and not fear that her dad was going to interrupt and immediately shut him down himself. But that also meant he didn't have long. "Can I come in? I have something I want to talk to you about."

His words were coming out in straightforward, coherent words. This was going well so far.

Pepper grabbed his hand and led him into her house for the millionth time. Tony never got bored of stopping by for visits, even if it was just to say "hello" or see her smiling face. And Pepper never got tired of having his company.

She led him to the living room couch, knowing that her dad didn't like it when they were in her room when he wasn't home, and just like second nature, they sat with their legs entangled with each other. It became a habit of theirs to be in contact in some way shape or form. Maybe it was for reassurance that the person next to the other is real or still there. Maybe it was the human need to human contact and they were just fulfilling that need subconsciously. Either way, they enjoyed each other's company the most.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about so desperately?" she smiled as she lightly joked.

Then Tony finally choked. He could talk to Rhodey all he wanted about his want _–_ he need to be with Pepper. He could go on and on about how he wanted to buy a house with Pepper, a place they could both call home with Rhodey. When it came to tell her, asking her to accept such an outrageous request, though, he became nothing more than a blubbering fool who might as well nickname himself after a tomato.

He gazed deeply into her wide, curious brown eyes that shown in the light. He saw everything in those eyes that he found himself falling over every time he looked at her. She was so full of wonder and energy it was hard to imagine how she ever managed to take him into her cozy, welcoming arms. He who wasn't nearly worthy enough to have someone like her, someone with her abilities and traits, as his girlfriend. He had to wonder how _he_ even managed to get her to say yes.

He thought back to Rhodey's words, asking him about commitment. Tony answered with something akin to a definite yes. And he wasn't doubting his answer now, more of contemplating if maybe he should have spoken to his father first before making this decision. He mentally shook his head, then he'd definitely wouldn't be ready. If he couldn't make this decision on his own, then what was the point? Moving out meant become even more independent. Choices had more effect on his life; _their_ life if she says yes.

This certainly was a big leap.

"Tony?"

He blinked and slowly brought himself back to the present time. "Hmm?"

He sounded so much like the genius son of Howard Stark. So much.

"You were going to say something?" Pepper reminded him, causing his stomach to nearly drop. It was a huge leap and he was fully prepared to take it even though he might end up taking that long fall to the bottom, but that didn't make him any less terrified of taking that leap.

Almost as if sensing his unease, Pepper reached out with her slender hands and gently and reassuringly held onto hands, rubbing circles into his sweaty palms with her cool thumbs. "I'm listening," she promised, a warm smile that glowed stretched across her face. As if angels had graced her with a perfect smile that Tony couldn't get any more addicted to.

Tony nodded and returned the smile. "Sorry, I'm just...nervous."

He could see the conflict in her eyes as she thought about what he had to say, while remaining patient for him to speak. He licked his dry lips in attempt to prevent any stuttering that may occur. He didn't want her to think that he wasn't sure about this, that he wasn't ready.

"I've been thinking," Tony began carefully, aware of every sound that escaped his lips. "You're going to college soon."

Pepper nodded to show she was listening as she tried to figure out where her blue-eyed boyfriend was trying to go.

"You plan on leaving the day after graduation to get settled in," Tony continued. He was stating things Pepper already knew. Of course she knew, she made the plans herself. In doing so, he felt he was preparing both himself and Pepper for the big question. "You'll be living in the dorms for the first year because it's cheaper that way."

Tony paused to make sure Pepper wasn't losing interest or getting frustrated with him. She still patiently waited for him to continued. "You'll be so far away, Pep."

Pepper gave Tony's hands a light squeeze. "Yes, but I'll come back. We'll still be together. I promise, okay?"

Those would be the words that would have been exactly what he needed to here before when he was fretting about her being so far away. But now, although still welcomed, it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her say something else entirely.

He bit his lip almost painfully hard as he took that final step to the edge of that cliff that's been waiting for him. It was almost time to take that huge leap that changed everything. The signs read turn away while you still can, while a little voice on his shoulder told him to take that leap. He certainly hoped that the voice knew what he was saying, because the next thing he knew, he had kicked away from the safety that was the ground and into the air mid-leap.

"I know you'll come back," Tony bravely began, a shaky breath exiting his lips, "but I don't want to wait that long."

Pepper's eyebrows scrunched together in that cute way they always did when she got confused. "It won't be that long, Tony. I'll be home before you know it."

Tony didn't break eye contact with her, despite his growing desire to look away, to give into the nerves that were eating at him. Mid-leap was absolutely terrifying.

Tony swallowed, realizing that his mouth had gone dry. "I know," he stopped to clear his throat, "I know because you'll be coming home to _our_ home."

Tony wasn't sure if she caught what was said, or what he was trying to hint at. She just remained silent as she looked back at him.

"Each and every night after a day of learning," Tony marched on, grasping at the wind that was beneath him. He wasn't going to fall, he wasn't going to fall. He repeated that over and over in his mind. "You'll come home to a warm and cozy home, and I'll be there to greet you with a hug and a kiss."

The frown that was on her face, made his heart drop. He was falling. He was falling.

 _Please someone catch me,_ he thought desperately.

"Wouldn't that be a long drive?" Pepper suddenly wondered. "I mean, to come here each night? You better get to building me a backpack armor if you want me to come back here this often. And I think my dad would have a problem with you coming here every night just to hug me and kiss me..."

He wasn't falling. Actually, he was still gliding across to that new, undiscovered area that he was so desperately trying to reach. He was just momentarily going downward. She hadn't understood what he was trying to offer at all! She hadn't said no!

"I meant come home with me," Tony tried to help her understand.

She rose a confused eyebrow. "Go visit your house every night? Um...Not that I don't like your dad, but maybe he wouldn't like that so much."

Tony shook his head, giving a light chuckle. "Pepper I'm asking you to move in with me!"

Pepper stared at Tony with shock in her eyes. "Your dad would allow me to move in with you guys? Two problems, I'd be going to college far away, it'd be too much travel. Secondly, wouldn't it be awkward with your dad walking around?"

She just loved keeping him suspended in mid-air. "No, Pep, you're not listening to me," Tony was now the one holding her hands as he gazed intently in Pepper's eyes, showing her all the love that he contained within himself in his own. "I want us _–_ you and me _–_ to buy a home together. To live in that house, just you and me, together. It'll be ours to call home. We can even find one by the campus so you can walk or bike to class."

By the look on Pepper's face, she finally understood what he was trying to say. "Oh," was her first response. She sat back, taking her cold hands with her as she mulled over what he was offering. " _Oh,"_ as she fully understood exactly what he was offering. He couldn't tell if the look she was giving him was a look of pure joy or pure horror. Was it just because he was so nervous that he was seeing both?

"So how about it, Pep?" Tony tried, breaking another growing silence.

"How about it?" she suddenly asked, her voice raised just a bit. "How about it? You just offered to buy me _–_ us a home! How do you expect me to respond! I need to think about it..."

"Please," Tony replied, "take all the time you need. Just give me an answer before graduation, if that's alright."

Pepper was blinking like crazy her hands rubbing at her eyes. "I'm not crying," she told him. "I'm just...happy."

That was definitely a good sign.

She suddenly looked at him with concern in her eyes. "But what about you? You'd be leaving your dad and Rhodey behind...And what about your company? You just started it, you can't just leave it...And you already have a home here with your dad..."

Tony shushed her by holding up his hand. "They'll survive," he assured her. "And I can work on my company there. I don't have an official building with employees yet, so I can relocate it pretty easily."

"But your house with your _–_ "

"Isn't my home," Tony interrupted. "My home is with you."

"But _–_ "

"Pep, my home is wherever my heart is," Tony gave her a warm smile as he reached for her hands, and pressed them against his chest were his beating heart lay, "And my heart belongs to you."

 **Another story that can technically end with this. Technically. But Good news, I don't feel like leaving it. :) I want to build on this! Probably shouldn't, but I will! I like a good challenge. :P**

 **Fun Fact: _I still never get tired of playing gamecube games like: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life (And Another Wonderful Life) and Animal Crossing._**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting my stories! It means more than you can imagine! I'm actually off to a better start than last summer! And I have you guys to thank! I mean this when I say it, I love you guys so much! I really do! Thanks for being here and helping me be a proud writer.**

 **Hugs and Extra Love SilverPedals! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If this is how it is being a junior, I can't imagine what it's like to be a senior...Though I also have a job and like the worlds worst case of writers block. -_- So everything has been working against me. Though, I _finally_ managed to find some time to write this chapter for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: IMAA, as always, doesn't belong to me. Now, I present to you, the 6th rewrite of this one chapter...**

Tony's room has never been so clean. Perhaps it was even cleaner than when the house was first made, or clean enough to pass even the strictest of health inspections, then, he could even open up a little restaurant in his own bedroom. Though, he'd never be able to produce anything edible, so he decided to toss the idea out the window, besides, he's had way better ideas than that.

There was one reason and one reason only to explain this super, mega, rare occasion that's probably never happened before in his life. This reason was the same exact reason why every other room in the house was just as clean as his room. The same reason why his dad's room suddenly got a surprise remodeling—one that Tony was still unsure whether or not his dad liked it or not. Not to mention, the hundreds or upgrades—useless ones according to Rhodey—to the Iron Man armor. In his defense, a snack compartment to hold peanuts actually sounded pretty genius. One could never be sure when one might get hungry during the nightly patrols around the city or in the midst of a fight. Though why he decided to put peanuts inside the snack compartment, was a complete mystery to him.

This reason was all for one person. A certain redheaded girl, who had managed to steal his heart—though she would argue that he left it vulnerable enough that he basically gave it to her. It was no question that this girl was none other than Pepper Potts. Who, at the moment and every moment since six previous to this day, was the single most person who resided in his thoughts.

All because he got a little, a lot, gutsy and asked a very important question that likely would change their lives. It surprised him how much a single question could eat at him like this. Especially when she was taking so long to answer. It wasn't like he was being impatient—which, he'll admit, he was a little impatient—it was just that today was the day after the last day of school and a day before the grand graduation ceremony. Meaning, Pepper had the rest of this day, tomorrow, and the following morning to give him his answer before she headed out.

Looking at the clock now, it was around 6:30 P.M. Like several times before, he's been tempted to rush to Pepper's house to see if she had her answer yet—especially when he requested if she could give him an answer before graduation. Though every single time he told himself that it both wasn't worth it and wouldn't help his case anyway. He had to respect that she was taking her time to give him the best answer, even if that answer wasn't to say yes to his important question.

A knock at the front door distracted him from his next goal. Rearranging the cabinets and fridge would have to wait, though in all honesty, he wasn't complaining about getting a little sidetracked.

"Hey, Tony!"

Her sweet, almost angelic voice was a pleasant sound to hear. Seeing her was even more so. The sun was beaming down at just the perfect angle as it set, giving Pepper brown eyes and red hair a golden glow that stole the breath straight from Tony's lungs. He almost missed it when she almost dropped one of the three full bags of groceries that he somehow managed not to notice before.

After grabbing two of the three bags for her, she invited herself in as if it was only second nature to do so. "So, what brings you here at this time of the night?" he inquired of his girlfriend as he followed her to the kitchen.

She ecstatically turned around and gave off a blinding smile. "I'm going to cook you dinner," she announced without hesitation, as if randomly coming to his house to cook him food was only natural. At his look, she threw a hand to stop any interruptions or protests that Tony might have voiced. "I promise, I won't set your kitchen on fire again and this time my food will be completely edible and won't send you and your dad to the hospital again."

Tony shuddered at the memory, before letting out a laugh. "I'd hope not."

Pepper's response was to toss him another heart-stopping smile combined with a light laugh before turning to empty the bags on the table. Her determined energy was contagious as Tony was already moving to help in any way he could—that is, until she kicked him out of the kitchen claiming that she didn't need his help. Which, Tony couldn't agree more. Even though Pepper set his kitchen on fire and sent both Stark's to the hospital with food poisoning, Tony knew that he'd somehow manage to top that and make matters worse.

He waited at the kitchen table as he watched her cook with evident skill that she hadn't had the previous time she cooked at his house. The effort she must have put into teaching herself how to cook must have been great, because from what he could see—and smell—she was cooking like an expert. Either that, or he couldn't bring himself to say anything but the best about his favorite redhead. Probably both.

As he watched, his mind drifted to thoughts of his question. He wondered if that what why Pepper decided to drop by. If she had her answer ready for him and wanted to make a celebration out it. At least, that was what he hoped for, because his other option was that she was buffering the blow that would inevitably happen would her answer be no.

A conversation with his dad only yesterday had come up, distracting him from the current smells that were filling the air.

xXx

"Are you sure about this?"

It had been five days. Five days since he had gained the courage to ask Pepper a question that to him, was almost equivalent of asking someone to marry him. Yet, it was the first day that his dad had ever caught wind of what his son was planning. Tony knew he should have spoken to his dad sooner, probably should have brought it up before he went to Pepper, but that didn't mean that he would actually do so. Technically speaking, he hadn't even told his dad. Being the genius that his dad was, it didn't take much to tip the elder Stark off to his intentions.

Even so, he didn't hesitate to respond to his dad's question. "Yes."

"She might say no," Howard didn't hold back on this reminder that Tony knew all too well. Rhodey had also reminded him of this fact. Every single day.

Pepper could say no. For all he knew, she was always going to say no, but didn't want to let him down too hard. That didn't mean that Tony didn't hope. It was the one thing that truly mattered to him, saying that he currently had nothing better to do. His hopes, though, in the end might not be enough to change her mind and sway her accept his offer of starting a life together in their own home.

"I know," Tony replied stubbornly.

It grew quiet as the two Stark's stared at each other. Each looking to one another to see some sort of fault. Howard looking for any sign of doubt, for any sign that his son was in over his head. Tony looking for some sort of sign that his father didn't approve of this plan. Neither of the two found what they were looking for, much to their relief.

After that they continued to talk as father and son. They didn't talk like this often. The time never showed up, with Howard running his company and Tony busy with his own set of responsibilities, the two were barely spared any free time to actually speak.

His final words that night, still stick in Tony's mind.

"Don't hate her," Howard stopped Tony when he had turned to head to his bedroom. "If she does say no."

 _Never in a million years_. He hadn't said that, instead, he softly said, "I won't."

xXx

 _Never in a million years_ , he repeated the thought in his mind several times.

"Are you going to try it?"

He blinked as he pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked to see a plate of food laying before him. As requested of him, he tried the food hesitantly. Who could blame him for being a little fearful of what he was currently putting in his mouth? The last time he at her cooking, he ended up in a hospital, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to a repeat. Pepper observed him silently through all this a hopeful look on her face.

Much to his surprise, the instant the food touched his tongue he knew that he'd be going for seconds. It was a complete turnaround from the last time she cooked.

"Do you like it?" Pepper bit her lip nervously, looking like she almost dreaded to hear his answer.

Tony almost choked as he quickly swallowed to give her a response. "Are you kidding me? I _love_ it! What's your secret?"

Pepper stared at him for several moments in silence, her eyes narrowed in careful observation. Finally, she took a seat next to him. "Honestly? It's that good?"

Tony nodded vigorously. "It's delicious! What did you do?"

Pepper's hand slipped into his as she encouraged him to continue eating while she explained. "What I put in there is a secret, but," she held up a finger at his pout, "I'll tell you that you know my teacher very well. So well, you might even recognize the recipe."

Only one person popped into his mind. The best cook the two knew. "Roberta taught you how to cook? When was this? Why? Didn't you hate cooking?"

"I do," Pepper confirmed, "but I'm going to have to know how to cook if I don't us to have takeout every night."

"Hey," Tony defended, not missing what she was clearly insinuating, "I don't have takeout every night!"

Pepper pursed her lips for a moment. "Let me rephrase that. I'm not going to deal with having takeout _most_ nights."

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't understand why what I eat bothers you. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Pepper's face fell into her palms as she groaned in exasperation. "Sometimes Tony, you really are an idiot," she paused as she ran hand through her hair. "Yes, I'm trying to tell you something. It's the whole reason why I wanted to come here."

Tony froze and didn't dare to move as he wondered if this was it. He didn't even bother to try and say something as if doing so would ruin it all. As if Pepper would leave the instant he spoke a single word.

"I've been thinking," Pepper began, lightly squeezing her boyfriend's hand in the process. "You know, about what you asked me last week." Tony nodded to encourage her to speak more. As she continued to speak she pulled Tony's hand over her heart. "And I decided, you were right. Home is where the heart is, and my heart belongs to you."

She remained silent to let her answer sink in. For several moments, maybe even minutes, Tony sat there stunned, unable to even move. It took Pepper's calming hand resting on his cheek to bring him out of it. A smile slowly but steadily plastered itself on his face as he realized that she had just said yes. She hadn't said no. She said _yes_.

"Seriously?" Tony wondered just above a whisper. "You want to buy a house with me?"

Tony felt his heart skip a beat as he felt overwhelmed when she smiled and nodded her approval. This has been what he's been waiting for. Without hesitation, he threw his arms around her neck and collided his lips with hers. The kiss was both sweet and salty. Long, yet incredibly short. Sloppy, but passionate. It was everything under the sun. It was filled with undivided love and devotion.

Eventually, it was Pepper who pulled away first, taking a moment to breathe before speaking again. "I have conditions though."

Tony took in a deep breath before nodding. "Sure, anything for you."

"I get to pay half the rent," Pepper began. "I'm not letting you pay for everything."

Tony gave a short nod in agreement.

"Second, we're buying a house by my campus like you said," she continued. "Though, I'd like to come back here when I graduate."

"Okay," Tony approved. "I'm fine with that. Anything else?"

"One more thing," Pepper began. "Let's stay together forever."

That was definitely something he could never say no to.

 **This probably isn't one of my best, but at least it's something, right? It's been driving me crazy that I can't write anything. So this came out.**

 **Fun Fact: _I want to be a nurse/midwife nurse and a writer when I grow up._**

 **Don't expect anything from me any time soon. My writer's block isn't letting up easily and neither is school or work. Just as a heads up to those of you waiting on my other stories.**

 **Hugs and Love, SilverPedals~!**

 **P.S. On my profile, I have a list of about 5 stories that I'll be deleting and a separate list that I'll be (or at least plan on) rewriting. Please go check that out and share any thoughts and questions!**


End file.
